Flower Gathering
by smurtle
Summary: Ch. 6 up. Fuuko is a priestess carrying a secret. Raiha is bent on seeking revenge for his dead family. When the two paths intertwine, a journey full of unpredictability begins.
1. Blue and Purple

a/n: This is my first fanfic, so please, any criticism would be great. I decided to do this pairing because I think it's the best, and there are way too few of these out there. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
disclaimer: Silly, I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be writing the real thing.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flower Gathering  
  
::Blue and Purple::  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Orchids.beautiful orchids. Grumble, grumble. Why is it that they always send the girls flower gathering. In this day in age you would think that humans would have gotten past these gender roles.  
  
The beautifully dressed miko-in-training angrily plucked flowers from the hillside. Not that she denied the beauty of the plants but to make such a spectacle out of a bunch of girls picking flowers on the first day of spring. What did any of this have to do with becoming a miko anyway?  
  
All the passersby in the village paused to behold the radiant beauty within all these young ladies. It was a shame they were bound to the role of priestess. Although each blossoming lady permeated the air with grace, one stood out especially. A certain purple-haired maiden with aqua eyes was the diamond of the scene. If only she'd handle the flowers with more grace.  
  
"Ogeesan, look at the maiden with the purple hair. She's got huge breasts!"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
A dismayed miko restrained herself from slapping the perverted little boy. Sixteen years of training one's patience sure paid off. Having filled her basket with enough flowers, she ditched her fellow classmates and trudged off on her own.  
  
How infuriating! Why do people part the way for me?!  
  
Surely she would take the long route back to the temple if it would grant her some time away from these people so easily amused.  
  
With that, the purple haired maiden headed toward the road opposite that leading to the temple. This roundabout way to her abode would certainly circumvent the village along with all its gawking, wide-eyed inhabitants.  
  
What was so invigorating about watching a few student miko pick flowers anyway?  
  
She'd heard the analogy of a young girl to a blossoming flower all too often. Trying to clear her mind, she strolled aimlessly down the path, enjoying the nature around her.  
  
The trees, which were just getting over the wintry frost had the first few tiny leaves clothing their branches. As the girl looked up through the light canopy of trees, she noticed the translucent foliage let through patches of golden sunshine. It was a wonder that people didn't just live in the wild. The maiden imagined what joy she would have daily wandering through such a serene playground.  
  
I wish I were a wandering vagabond. I could lie in the grass all day and not have to return to noisy towns with annoying prissy girls at night. Or better yet.a ninja!  
  
Her wishful thoughts were then interrupted by an annoying, "Drip.drip." The tranquility in her contemplating face immediately changed into annoyance.  
  
Oh, what now? It can't be tree sap could it? The maiden knew that there were too few leaves for water to be dripping from the trees.  
  
Drip, Drip, Drop.  
  
A light sprinkle? Certainly nothing I need to worry about. Still, the perturbed maiden quickened her step.  
  
Pour. Plop! Plop! Plop!  
  
Argh! What a horrible day this is turning out to be. Now I'm caught in the rain, too.  
  
But she was already half-way home, the long way. It would take just as long if she turned back to the village and took the direct route back. She considered going to the village and seeking shelter until this spring shower was over. Still, thinking of all the townsmen who would courteously offer their jackets, umbrellas, and carts to send her back to the temple, the miko decided against this option and withstood the chilling rain, mud in shoe included.  
  
At least the day can not get any worse. I can still get to the temple before evening. Hmm.can't wait to take a nice warm bath.  
  
Continuing along the road, the girl noticed a tuft of blue hair crouching in the grass.  
  
"Hey! You better get some shelter if you don't want to get pneumonia."  
  
Upon hearing those words ring from the drenched miko's lips, the hair only quickly disappeared under the grass. She was left alone with her beautiful nature once again.  
  
Great! Now I have a little boy spying on me. Oh well! It's not my fault if he catches cold.  
  
The miko paused for a moment to take in the beauty of the fresh shower. Even the rain has a marvelous way to lighten my spirits. She smiled. Everything seemed to be softened by the rain, creating a dreamy effect. The continuous pitter patter of the rain overcame all other noise. For a brief moment, the miko seemed content with the day. She had found a moment of total isolation. But it truly only lasted a moment.  
  
Suddenly a stampede of oxen came down the road. Frightened by the rain and cold, they must have been rushing back to the village for refuge.  
  
Although the girl was slightly taken aback by the beasts, she regained her composure and realized the opportunity that this offered her.  
  
Hmm.this could be fun!  
  
The girl stood still in the middle of the road. She closed her eyes and listened to the rumbling approach her. All I have to do is stay still and.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What a nice day for a stroll. Perhaps it foretells the good luck I will have today.  
  
A boy of about seventeen wandered through the forest. Lugging a small bag of belongings on his back, he marveled at the birds singing in the trees. Lightened by this he began to whistle, his blue hair waving in the wind.  
  
Where should I set up camp? It's almost evening. Hmm.I wonder what I should have for dinner. Too bad Kurei hasn't shown today. But the day isn't over.  
  
He passed by a stream and stooped for a drink. This is the life. Nobody to hurry me along or tell me not to drink from the river. The boy paused as memories of his aunt nagging him to hurry with his chores and stay away from water flashed through his mind. Shaking off these disturbing thoughts, the boy moved on to other things. Speaking of rivers.this is my bathing week. Alright, that settles it. The boy disrobed and jumped into the stream. Splashing around and diving for fish, the boy accomplished two tasks at once.  
  
After his skin became significantly pruney, he decided that he was done washing. Climbing out of the pond, he dried himself and put on his clothes. He momentarily questioned why he was in such a good mood for such an unproductive day. He strung the fish together, when he finally decided to set up camp he at least would have dinner.  
  
Suddenly a ninja clothed in black darted through the underbrush. One chilling eye glanced at the blue-haired boy, tempting him to follow. He had purposely crossed paths with this boy. The black ninja smiled to see the happiness removed from the boys face.  
  
Kurei! The boy followed. If only I could get close enough. He threw some metal at the moving figure. Where is this guy leading me? Argh.speed up or you'll lose him.  
  
As the boy continued through the forest, he found himself suddenly in an open area looking up at a hill. He had lost sight of Kurei. Dismayed by his failure the blue-haired adolescent boy crouched in the grass, waiting for his opponent's reappearance.  
  
But then.he saw a beautiful maiden coming down the path. Curious, the boy crawled closer to the top of the hill. Spotting the flowers in her basket, he remembered that today was the first day of spring. No wonder she was out and about. Awed by her beauty he lost himself in observation.  
  
What broke his gaze was the start of a light drizzle.or actually a strong shower of rainwater. He was surprised to see the maiden pause and then continue along her way. How odd that she doesn't return to the village for shelter. This should be entertaining. Raiha laughed to himself as he watched the girl comically trudge along, trying not to dirty her kimono while neglecting the globs of mud that invaded her shoes and once white socks.  
  
Then.before he knew it, she'd addressed him! He spotted a figure move deeper into the trees across the way. Kurei had gone.  
  
How dare that girl expose my cover. If only my hair didn't stick up so much. Kurei could be anywhere. Now she scared him off with her loud blubbering.  
  
The blue-haired ninja crouched lower in the grass and continued to observe the area. As rumbling grew closer, his eyes darted toward the girl. He watched as the girl's joyful grin suddenly transformed into the angriest smirk and then back into a calm smile all within the span of a few seconds.  
  
Now what was she doing?! She'll definitely be run over by those stampeding bovine. Come on! Move out of the way! Don't stand there like a statue.  
  
The ninja dashed forward. Just as the girl opened her eyes, she was carried away from the road and launched into the dirt and grime of the ditch. Cool sludge seeping into her once pristine white robe, turning it into the color of rotted food.  
  
"Your knight has arrived!"  
  
A smiling, equally muddied owner of the aforementioned tuft of blue hair looked down upon the girl.  
  
Did he really expect a thank you?! Not only had he ruined her fun, he'd ruined her robe. Her sensei would surely be enraged. The fourth time in a month. She hastily gathered her flowers despite their crushed state and the grime that clung to them.  
  
"What is your problem! Ugh! Mind your own business."  
  
As she pushed him off of her, she could not help but blush at the sight of this handsome man. Even with the mud, she could see the well-formed features underneath. She hated how the most attractive people always felt that they could do as the please, ignore other people's feelings.  
  
"I saved your life."  
  
Great! This guy has a Lancelot complex. First he spies on me and now he's my self-proclaimed hero. Ugh!!! Some people just didn't understand that girls were not made to be rescued.  
  
"I didn't need saving."  
  
How cute. She's in denial. At least she's not one of those fall to your knees submissive types. Even though he was grateful for her strength of character, the boy did not want to leave under the impression that he had dirtied himself for no reason. Certainly she will not have a good explanation of what she was doing in such a dangerous situation.  
  
"Well, then, what were you doing standing in front of a stampede?"  
  
What did it matter to him? Was he really that persistent in playing the hero.  
  
"I was practicing!"  
  
Yea, I'm sure. Practicing how to die? I don't think so. Just admit that you were in some trouble.you don't even have to say that you are glad I came along.  
  
"Practicing?"  
  
Jeez. He sure is inobservant for a ninja. Fine, you asked for it.  
  
"Practicing my sensory skills. You're a ninja, you should know! Dodging."  
  
Memories of him placing himself in similar situations suddenly returned to his mind. Good answer. A half smile flashed across his face. The embarrassed ninja, realizing his mistake, apologized severely. He immediately thought of ways to redeem himself.  
  
"Let me make it up to you! Um.I know.I will save your life once, for real. Raiha at your service."  
  
She stopped to stare him in the eye. No thank you.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Can't he just leave me alone! I don't need saving.unless it's from you. You're making me late, too. If I'm not back at the temple by the time the group is. She thought of the various punishments for a disobedient student. The girl began to walk faster than she had been before. Raiha eagerly pursued.  
  
I hate sour first impressions. Wait.don't go. I was having so much fun watching your comedic facial expressions, The interesting girls always rush elsewhere, maybe I'm too persistent. Stil.  
  
"At least tell me your name."  
  
If it will make you go away.I don't have time to deal with people like you. Go find some helpless damsel to save if you're really so fascinated by playing hero. Walking hurriedly down the path, she yelled back at him.  
  
"Kirisawa Fuuko." 


	2. Mutual Enemy

a/n: Thanks for the positive feedback and for actually coming back to continue the story. I appreciate it. A few things before I start, just to address a few concerns. This is 100% a Raiha/Fuuko pairing because I am all the way for them, not that the Tokiya/Fuuko ones aren't interesting but Raiha and Fuuko are so cute together. Also, the miko idea is just a ploy that I am using. It doesn't have anything to do with Fushigi Yuugi really. That's about it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flame of Recca or any of the characters. Sigh.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Flower Gathering  
  
::Mutual Enemy::  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A distressed miko dips a rag into a bucket of sea foam green water and uses this to scrub the temple floor. Her punishment for dragging in half the garden on her kimono the other night is that she is on cleaning duty for the week. Despite the chill from the pre-dawn air, this is the ideal time to scrub floors because everyone is still in their rooms. It is in this state that Fuuko fumes about her punishment.  
  
I can understand why I am forced to scrub the floors but the priest was too strict in giving me cleaning duty for the entire shrine. I'd only dirtied the floors! Additionally my supposed inability to follow curfew now has me trapped in this stuffy shack. I'll be lucky to live through this monotony. Why some of these girls choose to be mikos is beyond my understanding.  
  
Thinking of such unfavorable punishment Fuuko pressed harder on the towel as she maneuvered it across the floor. To hear the wood squeak and creak under the immense pressure gave her joy. At least she wasn't the only one suffering from the ordeal.  
  
Fuuko continued to scrub the floors as daylight gradually leaked into the room and the air became lighter. The rays of light, as they spilled onto the floor, carried with them much needed warmth that melted Fuuko's frozen hands and gave her a more relaxed expression. All around her the soft sliding open of doors began, and miffled voices could be heard as her comrades prepared for breakfast. As the footsteps all rushed toward the dining room, Fuuko emptied her bucket and set it down in the supply shed. She followed her comrades to the meal.  
  
Since she'd been up so early Fuuko's stomach had been turning for quite some while. She hoped that breakfast would be appetizing today. But to her dismay all that was offered was rice porridge and one sliver of pickled daikon radish. For every nibble of daikon Fuuko ate three scoops of the porridge. Breakfast lacked in taste and in conversation since the mikos were supposed to be thinking about what they were grateful for. For Fuuko though the silence only drew more attention to the insipid meal in front of her. Still, her empty stomach gobbled up the meal regardless.  
  
Having finished her breakfast in record time, Fuuko was the first to step from the table. She had so many chores to be done that she needed as much time as she could get. She headed to the roof to sweep leaves off the tiles before the sun rose any higher. The monotony of her tasks forced her to contemplate the cause of her misery.  
  
Good thing they didn't find out about my running into a ninja. Ugh.I'd get killed to know that I'd interacted with a man I didn't even know. Still, it's all his fault. I could have made it home without so much as a drop of mud on me and I would have been early, too, but after that stupid ninja ran into me I was not only doused in mud but the mud on my shoes kept sticking to the mud on the road, and.ugh! I kept getting stuck in the slush. It's ALL his fault. HE should be the one doing these chores. And now the priests probably reported this to my parents, too. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Raiha, this is WAR!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
At the village dawn was almost here. The shopkeepers began setting up their stands and villagers were beginning to straggle into the main road. Seeing as this was a Sunday, the streets would soon be extra filled with merchants and shoppers shoving their way around the roads. Thus, Kurei had chosen to bypass the annoying villagers by taking a higher route.  
  
On the rooftops above the hustle and bustle a black ninja could be seen bouncing from building to building with the blue-haired cheeky fighter in pursuit. Moving quickly across the buildings both ninjas watched each other. Raiha was in hot pursuit of his archenemy, almost certain that he would catch him this time. Since most of the village was just waking up no one really noticed the silhouettes of these two mysterious figures reflecting off the walls. Kurei could hear Raiha's breathing more and more. Turning back for a quick glimpse he noticed that he was in danger of being caught the black ninja dropped to the masses below. Similarly Raiha dove down to the crowd as well.  
  
With the ocean of people Raiha quickly lost sight of Kurei. Deciding on his next move, Raiha quickly put together the information he had discovered. Kurei is apparently trying to hunt down a sword-something about all-powerful ninja. This sword is a family heirloom of the Sakoshitas. And the family owns a weapon shop. Well, then, I guess it's off to the weapon's district. Just as Raiha was about to return to a higher altitude and venture to the weapon district, a girl bumped into him and began to fall toward the millions of unaware feet below. Fearing the girl's safety Raiha instinctively caught her by the waist and set her on her feet. Obviously with this maneuver the girl ended up close to the ninja. As he peered down at her she began to blush.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?"  
  
She just stood there dumbfounded at the dashing face before her. This girl must be mute. She hasn't said a single word not counting the yelp that she gave as she fell.  
  
As Raiha studied this curious specimen of a girl, villagers brushed past him and an rude boy was quickly coming in his direction by stepping on the heads of the people in the crowd.  
  
"Move out of the way," a youthful growl of a voice yelled at him.  
  
Raiha directed his eyes away from the mute in time to see a spiky-haired boy land in front of him. As the boy approached he noted the skillful- looking ninja and the awestruck girl who observed him.  
  
What an odd hairstyle. I've never seen someone's hair quite so unkempt. Curious. Raiha smiled amiably at the young boy. Perhaps this guy is an aspiring ninja here for some tips. I guess I can pause from my chase just for a little mentoring.  
  
"Get your filthy paws off of Yanagi."  
  
Ooh.that's no way to greet someone. Oops, he must be her boyfriend. Shouldn't he be glad she wasn't trampled?  
  
With that the boy pushed Raiha away and hugged the girl. This was enough to snap the girl, Sakoshita Yanagi, out of gawking at her savior. The boy began examining her, making sure she had no scrapes.  
  
"Did this man harass you? You don't really seem yourself. Kind of dazed and out of it. You're face is sort of pink, too. Is it out of shock?"  
  
I don't look like a harasser do I? I thought she was always dazed. I guess she isn't mute then.  
  
"Recca-kun.you're being rude."  
  
Ignoring Yanagi's statement Recca launched a fist at Raiha, which was easily dodged by the latter. Yanagi let out another yelp as she thought a brawl was about to break loose. What's with these people? If I'd known the villagers were so strange I wouldn't have bothered to come.  
  
Recca once again grabbed Yanagi and proceeded to lead her away, "Don't you ever try abducting her again or I'll have your head, PERVERT."  
  
With Recca's loud manner of talking and his emphasis on the word pervert, the crowd momentarily froze to stare at the accused. Some people were even about to pummel Raiha.  
  
Eek! Did he just call me that? Oh no, these townspeople don't look very pleased. I should be going before this gets any worse. I have places to be anyway. Now.Sakoshita's weapon shop is.that way!  
  
"Recca! He saved me from my fall. I would have been trampled to death because nobody pays attention what they're stepping on here. You told me that when you agreed to usher me into town."  
  
After scolding her love for his jealousy Yanagi beheld the stark contrast between her fuming, easily upset Recca-kun and the cheerful, reserved stranger who was in the midst of leaving. Perhaps Recca isn't the love of my life after all. There are so many people in the world.  
  
Out of desperation for one more glimpse at the blue-haired hunk, Yanagi nearly screamed, "Wait!" Checking her volume she proceeded, grasping at Raiha's hand. "How can I ever repay you? I don't think I can.I mean you saved my life. At least tell me your name so that I may have my parents honor you."  
  
Surely this girl is not as entertaining as the miko I met a few days ago. I can't believe she's treating this like a star-crossed encounter.  
  
This must mean something. Certainly we were destined to meet. Yanagi drew closer to Raiha and began to blush profusely. Recca could no longer restrain himself.  
  
"Hime, we have to get going." Then turning to Raiha, "Don't think you can put your filthy hands on her again. Stay away from my girl or this is WAR!"  
  
Yanagi butt in yet again, "Excuse my friend for his rudeness. Your heroism is greatly appreciated." And then she was led off by her beau.  
  
A tomato red Raiha pondered the intense feeling a girl could have from such an insignificant deed. He'd never been more humiliated before. First he was called a pervert in a crowd of people and then this girl latched herself onto his arm. The submissive ones always have a streak of the princess complex. And submissive she was, as evidenced by the rough bossy boyfriend of hers. As he ascended to the roof he could see the village shrine from afar. Kirisawa Fuuko.wonder what ruckus she's up to.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kurei weaved unsuccessfully through the crowd on his way to the weapons' district. It was soon to be 3 o'clock and he had scarcely made progress through the town. That bastard Raiha, making me go through all these lowlifes. As if I didn't have enough trouble ahead of me finding those Sakoshitas and their shabby weapon shop. I wonder how a family living in such a rustic village could have engineered such a wondrous sword. I'll never find the place. But after just finishing the thought Kurei heard the words, "Sakoshita-san, I was wondering if you could take a look at this bow. Its accuracy has decreased significantly. Are the hairs too loose?"  
  
The weapons' expert had just focused his attention on the item when the sinister man entered.  
  
"Are you the owner of this shop?"  
  
In a reluctant voice, he answered, "Yes." Clearly this man is a foreigner. He means trouble. I haven't seen a person dressed in full ninja gear in over ten years.  
  
"I have some urgent business to conduct with you in private." Before the shopkeeper could even answer, Kurei hoisted the other customer outside and shut the doors. "I understand you're family has an heirloom sword in its possession. How much are you willing to sell it for?"  
  
The man stated that he had no knowledge of such an heirloom and asked that Kurei please let himself out. After glaring awhile into the man's eyes, Kurei decided he'd just have to find the sword in other ways and strolled out the door.  
  
Enraged at not being able to buy the sword from the man, Kurei cursed Raiha for his rotten luck. Had he arrived earlier while the family was still asleep he could have ransacked the shop and stolen the sword. Idiot Raiha. If you interfere with my conquest again, this is WAR.  
  
a/n: Gomen. I know that there wasn't any Raiha/Fuuko interaction in this chapter, but I'm still trying to set things up. Please stick with my story. I promise the next chapter will be better and you'll think that this dull chapter was worth going through. Still, tell me how I'm doing. 


	3. Battery of Mamochan

a/n: Hey guys! Thank you so much my reviewers. Your comments are encouraging and inspiring. Here's the next chapter. I just noticed last time that my italics don't show up when I post this, so instead of using italics for thoughts, I'm just indenting the paragraphs that are supposed to be thoughts. Sorry if this caused any confusion for you guys when you were reading. If you find any other problems or hazy areas just write it in your review or email me about it. Thanks! I hope you enjoy. A lot happens here. Tell me if it was moving too fast or anything. Enjoy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Flower Gathering  
  
::Battery of Mamo-chan::  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Soon after the sinister ninja left Sakoshita's shop, Recca and Yanagi strolled in after a long day in the marketplace. Yanagi floated into the shop as if she were in bliss while an angered Recca dilly-dallied in the doorway.  
  
"What does he have that I don't? Besides the girly long hair."  
  
"Recca-kun.I can't believe you don't see the dreaminess about him. Besides, I like his streaming hair, how it shines in the sun. Only a true man can wear that coif with such confidence. But I'm afraid it cannot be for I am stuck with you."  
  
Yanagi gave him a teasing smile as Recca slumped more toward the floor.  
  
"Keh. Like I care. Go run off with that prissy ninja." With crossed arms and practically a burst blood vessel Recca hardly matched his statement.  
  
"Recca-kun! I'm just joking." She snuggled up to her own ninja. "I would never leave you. Gomen." Pouting her lips Yanagi slowly softened Recca's prickly anger, and they began to cuddle.  
  
"Ehm." Sakoshita audibly cleared his throat as he witnessed his daughter's act of affection. Disentangling themselves the couple straightened up for Yanagi's father. Witness to Sakoshita's straight-face the two understood that something was awry.  
  
"As my apprentice, Recca, I expect you to be focusing on craftsmanship and not my daughter. Remember that if you begin to falter in your studies I will prohibit the two of you from going out. Now, seeing as you're my apprentice I need you to run an errand for me. Go to the temple and warn Fuuko that a man clad in full ninja attire is searching for the sword. Tell her to stay on her guard."  
  
Recca and Yanagi looked at one another shocked at what news Sakoshita brought them. Had he really just said that a man was looking for THE sword? It always seemed like a myth to them, one that Recca had left without rest when fighting with Fuuko.  
  
"Yes sir. I will go right away." Recca rushed off with a new expression of gravity in his face. The overpowering silence of Sakoshita's words lingered even after Recca opened the door, letting the night's breath to pour into the room.  
  
"Be careful, Recca-kun," Yanagi said a little delayed. "Father, do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
Sakoshita softened under his daughter's gaze. "Don't worry about him. Recca is a good enough fighter to take care of himself. Otherwise I wouldn't allow him to be around my precious daughter. It's Fuuko I'm worried about. How did that man even find the place? Anyhow, tell me, how was your day?"  
  
Sakoshita placed is arm around his daughter and approached the stairs to the house. Yanagi was about to relay her encounter with the handsome ninja when his entirety entered the shop, peering in with timidity.  
  
"Excuse me. I know the shop is closed for the night but."  
  
Yanagi rushed forward and enwrapped Raiha with her arms. "Daddy, he saved my life today in the marketplace. I was walking along minding my own business when a shrew of an old lady pushed me. As I fell toward the ground, and my inevitable death, this brave ninja risked his own life by swooping down and catching me despite the rumbling of footsteps below. I owe him my life."  
  
Once again Raiha found himself a tomato of embarrassment. "Well, it wasn't really all that heroic," he explained as he escaped from Yanagi's clenched arms. Her wide smile radiated the room with happiness.  
  
Oh he's so strong. I feel secure in his arms!  
  
What's with this girl. She's so clingy. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?  
  
But Sakoshita seemed hardly to notice and approached the ninja. "Son, your heroism is incomprehensible. To save my daughter's life a little lateness in entering a shop beyond open hours is completely excusable. From your looks you must be a traveler. Why don't you join us for dinner? We have a spare room as well."  
  
"."  
  
Before Raiha could contest, he was dragged deeper into the dwelling.  
  
"What is your name anyhow?"  
  
"Raiha," escaped his lips as he reluctantly obeyed the man's lead.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Another day hard at work. Fuuko knelt on the floor as she set up her futon. She slept in a large den with the nine other miko-in-training. These girls came from all odd places to train in the untainted countryside. And here she was, the niece of a weapon maker with no particular desire for inner peace-so long as it involved curfews and chores that occupied the bulk of the day. Rather than a miko, Fuuko pictured herself the ill- treated temple maid, if they had any.  
  
My stupid uncle. I shouldn't be here. I could be making weapons like  
Recca, and I'd beat him at it, too. He wastes so much time chasing  
Yanagi anyway. Since when were family members denied the inheritance of  
the trade? There must be some law against it.  
  
Fuuko creeped under her blanket ready as possible to drift into never-never land. Just as the stiffness of the floor gave way to the softness of her tea-leaf pillow there, there came the sound of rattling rice paper. Furrowing her brow Fuuko concentrated harder on how soft the tea leaves could sometimes be but to no avail. Fuuko perceived the rough, "Fuuko, get your butt out here."  
  
No doubt the loser Hanabishi Recca owned the ruckus. It seemed any moment that the door would cave in and awaken all its inhabitants. Knowing that the discovery of a visitor, male, after hours would yield less than desirable consequences for her current state of disfavor, Fuuko grudgingly stepped from within her covers and crept out to join her childhood friend and the incessant chirping of the grasshoppers she was forbidden to squash.  
  
"What is it?" Fuuko sneered quietly at her pal. Surprisingly her usually goofy acquaintance wore a countenance rivaled in seriousness only by that during his fights over Yanagi. This rarity froze her smirk and straightened her angry eyes.  
  
"Sakoshita-sensei sent me."  
  
What happened? Recca, like me, never uses formalities in addressing anyone.  
  
Sensing this change not only in expression but also in speech, Fuuko prepared herself for what she knew was imminent.  
  
"Today a person dressed in full ninja clothing came looking for the sword. He doesn't know about you but he might hear some rumors. You know how we have our enemies."  
  
"Hey! Don't worry about me. I'm Fuuko Kirisawa. If there's a girl who can take care of herself, you're looking at her."  
  
With that ensued a powerful slap on the back as Fuuko rushed Recca homeward after hearing some stirring from the room yonder.  
  
As she watched her closest friend wander away, Fuuko worried about this news. Her smile disintegrated into a slight frown.  
  
Is it going to start now? This life and still I cannot escape it.  
Better get some flowers tomorrow. I wonder if it's the same ninja.  
It's too coincidental for there to be two fully clad ninja in the town.  
  
Fuuko hurried into her room to slumber away the few hours left of twilight. As she turned the cool breeze of the season blew the strands of her loose, waist-length purple hair in the wind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In some dark alley in the town crept the selfsame black ninja who had caused this knot of anxiety within the Sakoshitas, Recca, and especially Fuuko. With him was a smoke emitting crinkled man with a pipe.  
  
"So what is it you can tell me about the Sakoshita's sword? How can I get it?" Kurei narrowed his eyes at the man who had thus been nonchalantly smoking his pipe. To associate himself with such lowlifes was not in his nature.  
  
The old man cackled at the boy's ignorance. His face fell into the creases of his skin. "That's exactly it. You can't get it."  
  
Kurei snarled at the man's ignorant remark. He snatched the man's throat. "Remember, old fart, I could kill you in an instant. Just keep insulting me."  
  
"Heh. It wasn't an insult. Only the insecure would think so. I mean that you must be given it. Let me ask you. What is so prized by a father to be given such honor?" As Kurei's eyes widened in understanding the man was freed from the confines of Kurei's fist. Seemingly he let out a gasp of relief. One more day he could live out his pitiful existence.  
  
Kurei grinned. "The daughter." Throwing a pouch at the old man, Kurei abandoned the alley and left the informer to waddle in the clinking of coins.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Raiha munched on the last of his grilled fish as his red face was marveled at by the Sakoshitas, three in all-father, mother daughter. He'd been making polite conversation since his arrival. Finally as Yanagi helped her mother clear dishes Raiha was free to ask Sakoshita for information.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me where the black ninja that came to your store this evening was heading."  
  
"What business do you have with him?" Sakoshita's smile disappeared at the mention of Kurei, the first serious expression Raiha witnessed all evening. As he exhaled his breath, the fire seemed to flicker in response, throwing dancing shadows on both faces.  
  
"I have some family affairs to take care of."  
  
Interrupting their conversation came the spiky ruffian known as Recca. Making an audible entrance and glaring at the visitor he sat next to Sakoshita.  
  
"I delivered the message to her, but she seemed undaunted by it. Really, sensei, I think that she needs to treat this with more caution. Maybe we should keep an eye on her. She won't ask for help even if she needs it."  
  
For once Recca truly looked worried, a new concept for the boy. After pouring his demons to Sakoshita, though, Recca resumed his glare at Raiha.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? Jeez, talk about wearing out one's welcome."  
  
Sakoshita waved a hand of dismissal at his apprentice and thought long at whether he could trust this well-liked stranger with the task at hand. They'd met just tonight, but his family seemed smitten with the boy in every way. He studied Raiha's features and his mature conduct. Everything seemed proper about him. Yes, he would do.  
  
"I have a task I want you to do for me. I have a niece, an apprentice miko at the temple on the hill. I hope you could serve as her bodyguard for the duration of your stay here. Although it is not what you intended to do, I assure you that if you stay by her side you will find your adversary."  
  
Raiha studied the man.  
  
What could the girl have to do with Kurei? She must hold the  
whereabouts of the sword. But why me? How can this man trust me to  
take care of her? If the family is this trusting she really need  
protection considering miko's aren't allowed to hurt anything so they  
aren't taught to focus on fighting only on defense. The last thing I  
need is to be hanging around a helpless girl that will slow my pursuit.  
Still, it's my closest lead to Kurei.  
  
"Alright. What's her name?"  
  
Sakoshita let escape an audible sigh of relief. He'd found a temporary stand-in to protect Fuuko. "Kirisawa Fuuko. Now she may not be as refined as Yanagi, but you'll be well compensated when the time comes."  
  
This family certainly is simple. Don't waste your time offering  
payment. If she'll lead me to Kurei do my best I will. This should be  
an interesting second encounter with the girl. Hopefully she'll  
understand the urgency of the situation and listen to my instructions.  
  
"." Raiha bowed and went to his room for the night.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Apparently dawn came too quickly as Fuuko barely began draming when sunlight leaked through her eyelids. Fuuko groaned as she rolled up her futon, ignoring the trembling of her hands from the morning cold. Composure had never become Fuuko as it did now. Her profile was of complete stillness.  
  
I must hurry to the garden to get some flowers before too many people  
wake up to see me.  
  
Fuuko rushed down the hallway past all the picturesque box buildings of the temple with their share of gardens and behind the tattered edifice of the old meditation room that had been wrecked by a fire two hundred years ago. As a warning to always be on guard the structure loomed over the back portion of the temple, always present but hardly discernable behind all the other buildings and the downward slope of the dell it was cupped in. This her own place to relax was filled with beautiful flowers. She knelt down to pick a few stems of Japanese orchids splotched with dew.  
  
This should do. If only I had more time to spend here. Hurry on.  
Thank goodness yesterday was the last day of my punishment. Stupid blue-  
haired, hollow-brained ninja.  
  
As she rushed to her room, she sensed another's presence. Slowing her gait she awaited the bystander to reveal herself. Certainly a miko had seen her, hopefully it'd be one in-training like herself rather than the snobby miko that lived here.  
  
"Yo!" Although they'd met but once, she'd recognize his smug glee anywhere. She turned to face the blue-haired boy whom she declared war on just the day before.  
  
"AHHH!" Fuuko launched her fist at him then barraged him with kicks. Luckily she wasn't any helpless miko. She'd spent her childhood training in a dojo. Knowing that his job was to protect her, Raiha attempted merely to dodge her attacks. Unfortunately he underestimated her agility. All the while it seemed that he was trying to tell Fuuko something, but she was too busy fighting and straining her vocal chords to let the explanation reach her ears. Slowly the number of hits Raiha received increased. By the time Raiha collapsed from these swift unforeseen attacks, certainly not just for defense purposes, the entirety of the temple peered out from their rooms.  
  
Fuuko froze where she was as her instructors watched disapprovingly at their student. Clearly she'd need more training and a more severe punishment this time. Her teachers wondered at how she'd ever become a real miko. Just when they'd thought she'd been disciplined enough, here she was unmercifully pummeling a visitor. They'd be lucky if the temple still attracted visitors today.  
  
Soon enough people rushed forward to tend to the motionless boy. Water was brought out to clean off some blood and his body was inspected for broken bones before he was moved. Fuuko stared wide-eyed at how successful an attack she'd executed.  
  
I certainly taught him to stay away from Fuuko Kirisawa. That'll show  
him to come looking for the sword. I hope I didn't leave any scars  
though. Oh no, more punishment though.  
  
The priests motioned for Fuuko to enter their conference room. And so her punishment grew a little closer. As she reluctantly waddled to the room, she brushed by her victim. His face, slightly swollen, still had smiling eyes. How odd that this boy seemed so content in pain.  
  
I can't believe how uptight she is. Maybe the sword is more valuable  
than I expected. What is it that Kurei wants from it? No matter how  
foolish she acts I will fulfill my duty. Otherwise I'll never find  
Kurei. Ugh.  
  
As a few miko carried the disheveled boy inside, he managed to whisper into her ear, "Your knight has arrived."  
  
a/n: I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be pretty interesting. Please come back and read it. If you haven't figured out yet, I'll try to post at least once each week, I know I missed one last week. Okay, please review. Thanks. ^_^ 


	4. Wrong Enemy

a/n: Hello, again, my wonderful readers/reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, especially to Scarlet who was expecting an update soon. Gomen. But see between getting my wisdom teeth pulled, having family over, and celebrating my birthday (yay!) I kind of had to put this on hold. Actually I had the bulk of it done a long time ago, but I froze when it came time to write the last scene. Anyway, there's a flashback in this chapter that's basically separated because it's all indented. Just so you know. Alright, I'll let you read the chapter already. I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Flower Gathering  
  
::Wrong Enemy::  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Had she really just done it? Fuuko couldn't believe the energy that coursed through her body. She'd never been so brash before, which was a statement in itself. In fact, she felt more like Recca in that room than herself. Still, she knew more trouble lay ahead as a loathing knot began forming in her stomach. Hadn't she learned anything about respect and honor? She stared at the immobile boy in front of her. He had yet to stir since he was placed in this room. Fuuko studied the sleeping figure awhile, but her mind continued to wander into the recent past, to her meeting with the priests of the temple.  
  
Fuuko kneeled in front of the head priest. Four other priests and miko  
sat to the side of her; each set a scrutinizing gaze upon this  
disobedient girl. Her annoyance at being studied escaped in a  
suppressed growl, checking herself in the repugnant situation she was  
already in. The priest began.  
  
"Fuuko-chan, it seems you are more troubled then we thought. No matter  
the discipline we have dealt upon you, you still seem to be noncompliant  
with the code we live by. When you came to us as a girl of four years  
we immediately recognized a similar restlessness in your soul. We  
agreed to let you study martial arts in hopes that you would become more  
reserved. But after the violence your soul turned to today, I am afraid  
we were wrong. I cannot think of a better punishment for this matter  
than for you to practice patience and your healing powers by tending to  
the poor gentleman you attacked single-handedly. If you ever intend on  
becoming a true miko, as you wanted when you entered this establishment,  
you need to show us true understanding of all your education and act  
according to what you have learned here."  
  
"Yes, sensei." But Fuuko failed to stir. Instead, she glared at her  
superior as a barrage of emotions surged throughout her mind. "Keep in  
mind though."  
  
Fuuko, what are you doing?  
  
"I was never compelled to become a miko."  
  
You can't say this; not to them.  
  
"If not for my uncle I would never have come up the mountain to this  
place."  
  
She suppressed tears as her emotions spilled upon the floor. Finally  
she had the strength to say what had burrowed itself in her heart for  
twelve years.  
  
"I try so hard to make you happy yet for reasons you would never  
understand, things happen. That situation today, I regret not in the  
least. If this training stands for anything within myself, it is that I  
should do what my heart believes. I will become a miko despite what you  
say, but keep in mind that if you ever use the desire that brought me  
into training as a ploy to force me into obedience, I'd as soon as quit  
than lower myself into a submissive dog."  
  
The room was completely silent as the priests and miko remained shocked  
at Fuuko's response where none was desired. A solitary tear escaped  
from repression and slid down Fuuko's cheek, landing on the wood planks.  
In a nearly inaudible whisper the words "I've done it" danced off  
Fuuko's lips. She lifted herself out of the room and slid the door  
closed behind her.  
  
Fuuko dreaded her next encounter with the heads of the shrine. In an attempt to disperse her nerves Fuuko once again focused on the sleeping boy in front of her. She'd barely exerted any force on him yet he'd dropped unconscious. It was too unbelievable unless the ninja wasn't as well- trained as he appeared. Still, he didn't look that beat up either, considering she'd connected every punch. Once again Fuuko blamed the boy for her misfortune. How was she supposed to know that someone dressed like a ninja couldn't even fight? As she glared at the unconscious body, she suddenly saw a flicker of movement but that was all. The boy then resumed his death-like slumber.  
  
If anything this false stirring only further enraged the uncharacteristic miko, so much so that she exhaled in a loud whisper, "Are you going to sleep all day?!" Fuuko shut her eyes, deciding to rest before the useless fraud awoke.  
  
To her dismay, though, an energized male voice replied, "Not really. It's just that you stormed in here so quickly that I was waiting for the right time to tell you that I was awake."  
  
As a reflex, Fuuko punched at the ninja again, but he dodged easily. A little too easily.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be injured?" Fuuko's death-glare caught Raiha guilty as he had shot out of bed with ease. Understanding his mistake Raiha bent over, moaning and grabbing his stomach, where Fuuko had forcefully located her fists during the one-way brawl. Unconvinced by his theatrics Fuuko smacked the back of his head.  
  
"It's all your stupid melodramatic ass's fault I'm in this mess. First you get me muddy and late so I have to do every unspeakable chore in this crappy place of a shrine. Then you attack me into beating you up for which I lost my temper and have to tend to your sorry, whimpy carcass. And now you waltz in here trying to take my sword." With every "you" Fuuko's voice rose higher in volume, and she prodded Raiha harder with her forefinger.  
  
In return Raiha wore an uncomfortable grin on his face. He was momentarily pressed against rice paper in his attempts to escape the enraged purple- haired maiden. "I never said I was here for the sword."  
  
"Really?!" Fuuko eyed him skeptically.  
  
Rushing his answer in a cheerful tone, "Yea.I was sent by Sakoshita-sempai to protect you."  
  
She flicked her finger against his forehead. "Good try, but I don't need any protection."  
  
Just then the true miko of the shrine Neon stepped into the room. Taking this opportunity to expose the blue-haired fraud, Fuuko grabbed Neon by the arm, "Neon-san, this guy is just faking injuries. See, he's standing right here." As Fuuko turned around she realized that Raiha, rather than standing behind her, was collapsed in bed groaning and curled into a ball.  
  
"Fuuko-chan," coldly came from Neon's lips. Fuuko faced the miko loathing what came next. "Your behavior as of late has deteriorated significantly. The manner in which you disrespected sensei in the conference room can no longer be tolerated. I'd hoped that after having a week's worth of punishment you'd have lost your bout of childishness that had been unseen in quite some time. And now it seems you're being irresponsible again. The entirety of the shrine witnessed your animalistic explosion on this gentleman and now you attempt to relieve yourself of punishment by claiming he is perfectly fine in spite of his clear demonstration of pain. Be careful or you may remain an apprentice miko forever, a failure to this shrine. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"But." Neon exited as swiftly as she came, glancing a downcast eye at the girl on her way out. Fuuko bit her lip in dismay.  
  
It is so like Neon to look at one side of the story. She always looks  
down on others just because they are apprentices when her  
nearsightedness on issues certainly pust blemishes of ignorance within  
her own flawless complexion.  
  
Fuuko almost sighed as an expression of her defeat when she remembered she had company. Turning to the catalyst of her misery, Fuuko snarled, "You can't play sick forever. When you can't hide under that front I will make sure you never see me again, and you will never get my sword." That said Fuuko stormed out, leaving Raiha alone the rest of the night.  
  
It seems that staying here will be harder than I thought.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The past day had seemed so quiet. It certainly hadn't equaled the attention and time spent worrying over Fuuko's situation. As Recca sat on the porch of the shop going over some weapons' diagrams, he'd been lost in thoughts rather than focusing on his studies that Sakoshita thrust upon him as the only way he could stay with Yanagi.  
  
Heh.Fuuko's such an idiot. Of course she'll be fine. She's probably  
giving that stupid idiot blue-haired guy a beating to restructure his  
face. Fuuko is definitely a person to take care of herself. She  
wouldn't need me there to protect her. No way. Humph, why should  
Sakoshita-sensei be thinking about her all the time? Fuuko's Fuuko.  
She'll be fine, I'm sure.  
  
Hell erupted two nights ago as Recca cursed Sakoshita-sensei for not allowing him to guard Fuuko. He didn't care if she, being the obstinate oaf she was, refused his services. What was friendship worth if not to help during times of need? Clearly Fuuko'd been too nonchalant even cheerful about the situation to truly be unmoved.  
  
Recca turned back toward the counter. Sakoshita had stepped into the back to get something. With all the customers coming for repairs and equipment he'd certainly be unnoticed if he left for a while. Deciding on this course of action Recca shuffled away his papers and set off on his own errand.  
  
If anything Sakoshita-sensei would be relieved upon hearing a full  
report on Fuuko's well-being. Yes, that's it. I am going to put  
sensei's mind at ease since he cannot go himself.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yanagi strolled through the marketplace. The sounds of bargaining and gossiping mingled together into a warm buzz. For once she found herself alone. Usually Recca bent backwards in order to escort her but since her father had threatened him with his studies Recca could only mope about the shop while she browsed for groceries. Being absorbed in the fresh shipment of fish Yanagi failed to realize she was watched. From above Kurei followed her every movement. Just as the female was going to pay for her selection, Kurei leapt down from the rooftop.  
  
"I'll pay for that, sir. Here." Kurei shoved an assortment of bills more than twice the cost, waving the fish monger away so he could concentrate on the girl beside him.  
  
"May I know the name of this beautiful maiden?"  
  
Yanagi's senses betrayed her as she blushed profusely. "Sakoshita Yanagi. And you are?"  
  
"Just call me.Hiro." Kurei flashed a grin at Yanagi. Certainly there was no need to tell her who he really was just in case that nuisance Raiha visits her father. Yanagi stared at the stranger feeling scared by his zeal.  
  
"So, what is a flower like you doing alone in the marketplace? It must be intimidating being in a crowd full of strangers." With that said Kurei pressed Yanagi's back with his palm, ushering her down the path he made through the marketplace.  
  
As they emerged from the shopping district Yanagi attempted to escape from Kurei's grasp. "Excuse me. I have to go home now."  
  
"What's the rush?" Kurei refused to let her escape. "Let me at least walk you part of the way."  
  
Yanagi suppressed her desire to scream and responded timidly, "Actually.I have a boyfriend already. If he sees you he'll probably attack you."  
  
Kurei played innocent, "Now you having a boyfriend has nothing to do with anything. We're just friends after all." With that Kurei lowered his gaze into hers as he released her from his grip. Locking eyes Yanagi felt herself redden once again with the wonderment that the man might kiss her. Before anything could happen Kurei suddenly leapt away without even a goodbye. Instead, pressed in Yanagi's hand lay a beautiful red tulip.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sunlight flooded through the door as Raiha opened up to a new day. Surely things would go better than they had yesterday. Although he'd really not been very hurt by Fuuko's attacks, his body was slightly sore from trying to act helpless and allowing Fuuko's punches to connect, if not just briefly. As he stretched and tore through his long blue hair haphazardly, he heard a loud yawn from the room next door.  
  
Raiha turned for the first time to his right. Was he seeing things correctly? His room had magically shrunk to half its size during the night. Well, he soon realized it wasn't so much magic but a temporary screen placed as a divider in his room.  
  
"Hmm.hm........hm..," a melodious chord floated through the thin divider as Raiha scooted closer. Surely the owner of such a beautiful voice was a lonely miko just waiting for companionship. Raiha neared in curiosity.  
  
"Ack!" A shoe flew toward the ninja, badly aimed at that. Instead of hitting the atrocious spy, ruckus ensued as the shoe knocked over the temporary divider. Missing her target the enraged maiden next launched her body atop the confused ninja. Raiha was sightly taken aback by the voluptuous figure pressed against his until he noticed the volcano red face of none other than his previous assailant, Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
I can't believe he peeked over the screen. Hentai!  
  
"Can't you just stay on your side of the room? Don't you know any courtesy- I would expect ninjas to have basic knowledge of chivalry. Get out of my side of the room." Despite her angry words Fuuko still lay atop Raiha.  
  
Surveying his surrounding Raiha declared, "Actually, Fuuko-chan, you're on my side of the room."  
  
Further angered by the realization of the smart remark, Fuuko pounced onto her side.  
  
It's hard enough that I have to sleep in the same room as him. Ugh.  
He's such a happy idiot with his stupid remarks. Why I'm here I may  
never know. I mean he doesn't even need any medical attention.  
  
Meanwhile Raiha stared blankly as the fuming miko muttered indecipherable phrases under her breath.  
  
Surely my job got much easier. If she's in the same room then I'll know  
the second Kurei steps into the door. Ara?  
  
A whack landed on Raiha's head. "Stop staring at me! I'm going to breakfast."..."You can come if you want. I don't care." And she left the room head slightly higher than usual.  
  
Raiha rushed after her. As he tried to catch up to her Fuuko walked briskly away ignoring the boy's incessant screams of her name. "Fuuko- chan! Fuuko- chan! Wait for your knight."  
  
As the other mikos emerged from their rooms they witnessed the dashing man passing through the hall. Pink blush filled the shrine and sighs appeared everywhere.  
  
"Fuuko-neesan is so lucky. If only I'd been the one to attack him. Then he'd chase me around instead."  
  
"I know. Ooh, he is too cute."  
  
Giggles ensued as every girl confessed her desire to switch places with Fuuko. Upon hearing these statements Fuuko only grew angrier.  
  
Idiot girls. Mikos are supposed to swear off men anyway. What kind of  
training have they endured if they love the first boy who stays in  
the.Ack!  
  
A sharp tug of her robe launched Fuuko's head into Raiha's chest. As she looked up at him from this skewed view he said, "I told you to wait for me. What kind of attendant are you if you don't patiently care for your attendee?"  
  
"Grr." Fuuko snarled at the boy. Just as she roughly pulled herself up, freeing her robe from Raiha's hands, she heard a "FUU-KO!"  
  
None other than spiky-haired Recca came bouncing into the place. Pushing Raiha aside he said, "Hey! Sakoshita-sensei wanted me to check on how you were doing."  
  
"."  
  
"Muahahahaha."  
  
A confused pair of ninjas stared as the purple-haired maiden who once again betrayed her demure clothing and radiant looks to pitch back her head and cackle violently. Before they could drain the awe from their faces, Fuuko yanked the front of Raiha's robe whispering, "Now you will be revealed" then louder, "Come on Recca!"  
  
The three: one walking triumphantly and two stumbling behind, approached the dining room. Fuuko threw aside the doors, launched Raiha forward, and declared, "Neon-sama this idiot is not a safe person to have in the shrine. He plans on killing me and looting my possessions. My family has sent Hanabishi Recca to clear up this problem."  
  
A bewildered crowd turned to a more bewildered Recca as Fuuko, basking in triumph, held tighter to Raiha, rattling his robe in victory. Silence.  
  
Confidence slightly faltered within Fuuko's deep cyan orbs. "Tell them Recca."  
  
"Uh.actually, Fuuko, Sakoshita-sensei wanted Raiha-kun to come here as your bodyguard."  
  
Well, that's it. If you have the time please tell me your thoughts. They really do matter. Oh, and to Scarlet, who had a question about the title of the last chapter. Well, if you ever saw the Japanese version of Sailor Moon Usagi always called Mamoru Mamo-chan. That's basically where I learned it's meaning. It means "my little protector" or something of the sort. So chapter three's title was "Battery of her Little Protector." I'm sure you understand the meaning now. Also, as you found out this chapter, the only reason that Fuuko could beat up Raiha is because he was faking it. Muahahaha.Raiha is such a schemer. Don't hesitate to ask me any other questions if the story confuses anybody. I'll try to update real soon. 


	5. Drowning

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Flower Gathering  
  
::Drowning::  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The body beside her quivered under her angry gaze. As he backed away a mumbled, "If everything's okay I'll leave you now," fell off his lips. The stale impression of staring observers weighed her down despite her desire to hunt the recently departed boy. Everything wasn't okay. Recca had left her alone on a limb, allowing it to snap beneath her. She stood immobilized like the rest of the room.  
  
He's betrayed me. How dare he! There's no way that Sakoshita would send someone as my protector. My situation is not so bad that I need some sore of bodyguard. My mother never mentioned it would be like this. I can't believe that.  
  
Is she going to stand like this forever? Just because I'm not her enemy doesn't mean she should be petrified. I'd be relieved to find trouble absent from my life. She doesn't know what's good in her life. All she does is complain and beat people up.  
  
"Fuuko-chan.could you let go of my robe now?"  
  
She stared blankly into the deep blue orbs. As the azure irises drew her into what seemed to be a deep ocean, no matter how deep she swam inside these eyes she felt nothing. Nothing could be told from the gaze.  
  
"Fuuko-chan?"  
  
The soft voice filled her ears but had the strength enough to suck her outside of the water. As she felt her senses return to the frozen room the stifled scent of held breaths returned to her. Her small hand slipped away from the cloth she had so confidently clutched and dragged into this room, releasing the blue-haired man before her. Finally she looked away--away from the many eyes in front of her, away from the ninja who was now her bodyguard, away from the world that, despite no physical changes, was not the same one a fortnight before, away from everything.  
  
As the gaze broke Fuuko's own eyes focused on a nearby patch of unoccupied space. "Excuse me."  
  
She's leaving. Just running away because things didn't go as expected. This girl acts so strong and invulnerable but at the slightest difficulty she turns away from reality. Without confrontation nothing can be solved.  
  
A smile slid across Raiha's face. "So, shall we eat breakfast?"  
  
As he slipped into an empty spot silence ceased, and everyone gossiped about what had just happened and any new developments within the shrine. Everyone except the boy. Slowly sampling the vapid porridge Raiha's eyes remained distant as Fuuko's had been minutes before. It was as if he'd never broken his gaze with the girl. What he'd seen in those eyes had scared him. It wasn't so much fear but realization. Realization that.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This is not going to just go away. It can't be solved over night. It wasn't supposed to be this big. I was expected to become a miko, live a life of seclusion, and never be discovered. Mother had always been right. She knew. "Become a miko and never fall in love. Become a miko and break this family burden." The violence won't disappear. It is not so easy as beating someone up. Who is this adversary? Why would my uncle send a ninja to guard me day and night? This may not be something I can take care of.  
  
Fuuko stared at her reflection in the pond below her. She sat immodestly with her robe hiked up mid-thigh, dangling her legs over the bridge on which she sat, barely hovering over the water. Things had changed in twelve years. But the same problem remained since generations before. She could no longer hide behind her mother's kimono and the dense woodlands and elaborate shrine wore threadbare as asylum. Fuuko studied her face, the high cheekbones and angular chin, the long purple hair and porcelain skin. Her four year-old chubby self had melted away. She wasn't an innocent toddler anymore and, having grown into womanhood, she'd also inherited a new responsibility, one that she'd been born to hold.  
  
Fuuko stared and stared at her face, trying to find some semblance to her childhood self. Something to symbolize her adolescence, to tell her that she was mistaken. People would hide her.the world would shield her from the obstacle ahead. It wasn't now that she needed to confront her past, her future.  
  
Nothing. No baby fat, no peach fuzz. She kicked her face with her feet. The ripples momentarily blurred the picture before her. But to no avail; she soon found herself again. Another splash and another, unceasing.  
  
I don't want to see this. Please don't show me. What I've become is still to be told. This shrine, this sword.it is not my fate. Recca. How could he say that Sakoshita ordered a guard for me? I'm Fuuko. I can handle this. I've never needed anyone and I never will. Sakoshita, Recca, Raiha.they're all wrong. I don't need help. I don't need anyone. No one. Never.  
  
The cool wind blew through Fuuko's long hair, throwing it about her like a cloak. Fuuko stood, leaping onto the bridge's wooden rail. Standing there on the edge above water with nothing to hold her but her feet curled over the bars, Fuuko lifted her arms up, allowing the wind to wave not just her hair but her robe. As the maiden's downcast face caught the breeze, the fresh air filled her lungs as she shut her eyes. Breathing in this crisp air was a favorite action of Fuuko's in order to free her mind. Since her first knowledge of coming trouble Fuuko had found herself using this means of escape increasingly more.  
  
If only I could fly away with the wind.a leaf floating in the air, not knowing where I was going, just leaving the rest of the world behind. I wouldn't have to think about pleasing Neon-san or acting according to the teachings. I could travel to far off places. No one would bother me, and I could explore all the places I want to. No shrine, no guards, no sword.  
  
As the miko remained suspended over the bridge she felt as if wings really had sprouted on her back. The force of the wind as it blew against her skin swayed her body, as if to sweep her far away. With the wind supporting her she looked as if she really would be carried off. A small smile slid across her face. Just as she felt the wind nearly sweep her away, the wind died down, so Fuuko opened her eyes as if to see whether the wind really had carried her away. Instead what she found was a few leaves blown down from the trees and her unchanged reflection staring back at her. She was still here. Nothing she could do would take her away; reality was reality. She couldn't change that. Her arms slumped with her shoulders in disappointment. Although she hadn't really expected to be elsewhere her open eyes only reconfirmed the true situation she was in. She'd just stay up here a little longer.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Raiha strolled through the shrine. He'd not realized how expansive the grounds were until now. Where could the girl have gone? As he passed by classrooms and students he always gave a friendly nod. Still, his wandering eyes gave away the fact that he was looking for something or somebody. There was no doubt who he was searching out.  
  
Raiha's eyes darted through the dark spaces and empty rooms. Perhaps she was hiding somewhere inside. She had left in a hurry as if she wanted to be alone. He saw a high tower in the distance. Certainly it was isolated enough for her to venture there and imposing enough for it to have struck anyone's memory as a nice place to go. Heading toward that direction Raiha found himself on the edge of a large water garden. Various plants floated in the ponds along with a few fish. As he scoped out the area he saw a maiden perched atop the central bridge.  
  
Certainly it isn't.it couldn't be.  
  
What lay before him was definitely the miko he'd been seeking, but there she was, standing on the edge of the bridge. A flash of Fuuko's eyes in that helpless gaze that had foretold her desperation returned to Raiha's memory. Raiha lifted his feet and was off with a sprint toward this figure.  
  
I didn't think she was that upset. Betrayal has led her to this desperate act? Hurry. I must keep her from committing this mistake.  
  
Just as Raiha swiftly maneuvered through the paths of the garden bordered in life and greenery, he felt that another's life was slipping away before him. The girl made a gesture. She extended one slender arm toward the water as if reaching for something. Her body began to bend.  
  
She's going to jump.  
  
Don't be sad. This is my reflection. This is what I have become. I must face it with all I can. I must accept my fate and.  
  
The ninja flew through the air. His shoe just lifted off the ground and he came sailing through the air. As he grabbed for the maiden her eyes widened before contact. He would certainly hit her.  
  
Almost got her.  
  
He is attacking me! Get away.  
  
As Raiha's arms began to encircle the girl, pulling her toward him and the bridge, one small hand latched onto his arm, preventing him from making contact, as the other shoved away his chest. With this force Raiha felt himself moving away from the girl and watched as she slipped off the edge, falling backward into the water. As gravity pulled her toward the water her mouth lay agape and her eyes looked upward toward the ninja looking down at her.  
  
Suddenly Fuuko felt the slap as her body hit water. For a moment everything went numb and she watched as the changing surface moved away from her. Once again watched her reflection but this time from within the water. She was sinking fast as her body lay immobilized from impact. As she moved further into the depths of the pond she wondered how deep the water really was.  
  
So this is what drowning feels like. He's really tried to kill me this time. But.  
  
On the surface Raiha watched the girl he'd failed to catch move deeper under the water. Her image became a blur. She was sinking so quickly. After this split second of observation he leapt again but this time into the water.  
  
There's still hope. I can still reach her before she drowns. If she  
dies it will be my fault.  
  
Raiha's face penetrated the surface, and he was surprised at how cold the water was. In spite of the comfortable weather the pond still was icy cold from winter. The melting snow from the top of the mountain had emerged into the shrine's water, maintaining a winter-like temperature. Raiha scooped water aside, pushing himself deeper into the pond. As his eyes searched through murkiness for any sign of a body, he saw none. He surfaced for air and dove down again and again. Nothing. She was gone. The current had taken her limp body away, and she lay lodged somewhere unseen, covered in sand and unreachable because of the water.  
  
Raiha's lungs grabbed for air as he waddled ashore. His hair had turned a deep almost black color and was matted down against his shoulders. He collapsed panting on the rocks. He'd need to get out of the ditch and the water before his body became immobilized by the cold.  
  
It's all my fault. I meant to protect her; yet I've brought nothing but suffering to her. I killed her. What will I say to the rest of the shrine? How can I face Sakoshita? I kept thinking that Kurei may get to her and wreak his torture upon her, but I killed her before he even had the chance. I'm worthless.  
  
As he insulted himself for his inability to save the girl he had been hired for, a hard projectile struck Raiha's head, accentuating the throbbing he was already experiencing from the cold. His ears ached and the previously cool weather turned bitingly cold. Still, his reaction was instant, and Raiha's head darted around to see what had hit him.  
  
How can I explain this to the shrine? Certainly they've just found me  
here. Perhaps they even saw Fuuko plunge into the pond.  
  
His hand grasped for the hard rock that had hit him. Instead, he found a soggy shoe, well-worn at that. He fingered it, momentarily losing himself in the odd artifact lying before him. This was not the finely lacquered shoe of a miko nor of a monk. This shoe was so weathered that the cloth thongs held a grayish tinge and the shoe itself held the indentation of a considerably small foot. But why was it soggy?  
  
He's such an idiot. What did he think he was doing jumping into the  
pond. I nearly thought I'd have to jump in again after him. Kirisawa  
Fuuko needs no saving.  
  
As Raiha continued to study the shoe as if it were a collector's treasure, a looming shadow overcast him. The darkness enwrapped him so well that he felt transported into a cave. The dark chi coming from whoever or whatever was casting the shadow certainly alerted Raiha for attack. As he unsheathed his sword and turned around, he grasped at anything he could, which ended up being the waist of a soaking wet cloak.  
  
!!! This is.  
  
A sharp slap landed on Raiha's face. Before Fuuko could scream she caught herself and began to release her rage.  
  
"Baka! Who do you think you are pushing me into the pond? BaKa!!! You are trying to kill me. I don't care if you're the world's greatest ninja. You suck as a bodyguard. At this rate I'll be killed before I'm ever in any danger. Raiha no BAKAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
She's alive?! I can't believe it. I didn't kill her.  
  
The ninja glomped onto the soaking miko, embracing her so as if she were a bird that might fly away if he let go. In spite of this affectionate gesture Fuuko remained obstinate in pounding fists into the ninja's chest. With each pound another wave of anger coated her. With each pound another wave of helplessness embedded itself in her body.  
  
Soon the thumps of her fist against his chest were replaced by the rhythmic pitter patter of tears upon the ground. At the trembling of the maiden he was holding, Raiha pulled away and found a downcast face frantically wiping tears away in hopes that they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"I hate you. Don't think that I'm crying. Don't look at me so sorrowfully. I just.I just.I just got something in my eye."  
  
The maiden glanced up in her innocence to see if this lie had really tricked him. Instead when her eyes met the calm of his she felt drawn to him. Her tears stopped. It was as if he were telling her that he understood everything. That things were going to work out. Still held by his hands Fuuko felt relieved for the first time. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"I promise I will protect you."  
  
Ugh.Did he have to say it like that? Who said I welcomed his  
protection anyway? Guys and their over zealous Lancelot complexes.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't need your protection." She pushed herself away from him. "I can do things on my own. If you choose to follow me around, so be it. I don't need your help."  
  
Fuuko marched off toward her room. Not surprisingly the blue-haired ninja followed. These two sodden people led a path through the shrine like a newly emerged swamp monster. The sloshing of water from their clothes made quite a sight for the few miko outdoors enjoying the sunshine.  
  
"Stop chasing me! I'm going to my room."  
  
"I'm not chasing you. My room IS your room."  
  
"ERGH!!!"  
  
Fuuko increased her pace and both entered their room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That day seems so far away. Had it really been just a week? Fuuko's  
changed so much. She's continued obediently with her studies. Surely  
she will be a miko in no time. Yesterday night was strange though.  
I wasn't quite sure if she was sleeping but.  
  
. "Raiha, I.just.say.  
.thank....yo-u."  
  
The ninja padded along through the shrine. He hadn't mentioned last night to the miko-in-training walking in front of him. Rather she'd acted quite normal this morning, even cheery almost. He hadn't seen a frown on her face since that day in the garden. Finally she seemed to be getting stronger. Today was special though. It was her day off from cleaning duty and this was why he found himself padding after her. She said it was a surprise, and despite the improvement in her personality: she hadn't so much as yelled at him for a week he still found his stomach slightly queasy at the thought of following her to such an abandoned area of the shrine.  
  
Fuuko slid aside a creaking door adorned in spiderwebs. Producing a candle from within her sleeve, she lit it and stepped inside, pulling him in by his robe. The interior of this edifice certainly had seen better years, but its demise certainly had occurred quite a few decades ago if not a century. Fuuko continued to lead him through this maze of broken rafters and creaking floorboards. As he stepped off the second flight of stairs, the maiden stopped. They were two floors underground. From the solitary light of Fuuko's candle Raiha could distinguish that this spacious room seemed to have escaped the damage above. Fuuko began lighting the lanterns around the room.  
  
"Raiha."  
  
"Yes, Fuuko-chan?" Puzzling.  
  
"You're a well-trained ninja, right?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"So you must know offensive skills for serious battling."  
  
Silence.  
  
Fuuko turned her back to him. The sound of her fingering an object resounded through the room. In one swift movement Fuuko unsheathed a katana, turned, pointing the blade in his direction.  
  
"Train me."  
  
a/n: To my devoted readers, I am sorry I have not updated in so long. As many of you have probably guessed, yes I have been busy. I started my fall semester of college and have been bombarded with midterms for quite some time. Whoever coined the term midterm surely did it to tease us all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been holding on to this for a while now because it wasn't really up to par for me. Tell me if you felt the same. I know that there has not been that much Rai/Fuu interaction but I wanted to take things slow and develop their relationship. Can't just jump into things, eh? Also, I originally planned this to be an extremely short series, but it looks like it will end up being rather long. Sorry about any frustration on your part in this slow process. I honestly do not think I will be able to update much at all for the time being. Maybe once a month if I am lucky. I hate to leave you guys hanging here, but I promise once I am on winter break I will resume weekly postings. Once again I apologize for not updating in so long but I hope you will all stick with the story. Thanks for your devotion. ^_^ 


	6. Regalia: Prelude

----------  
  
Flower Gathering  
  
Chapter 6: Regalia—Prelude  
  
----------  
  
Flecks of luminescent orange danced with the silver edge of the katana. Nothing flowed amongst the objects. A boy, a girl, a sword. But tension filled the void, invading every space and still yearning for more. Even within close quarters, the two figures remained unconnected. Not even the threat of the sword to one brought from the other tied the images together. Despite the aggressive thrust with which the maiden handled the katana, her opponent scowled with more animosity, betraying his otherwise harmless manner. The glowing eyes bored into the girl's own windows, setting her ablaze with their chilling emotion.  
  
The girl's brow furrowed with thought as she studied the man in front of her. Expressionless. He remained immobile as sleeping cattle in spite of the pointed object centimeters from his nose. The imposing object made quite an impression even on a passing viewer.  
  
He can't stand there forever. What kind of inhuman idiot can dodge a  
weapon so closely placed? He has to answer me. My approach. I've  
been such a good miko recently. Doing more than my share of chores.  
Following curfew and remaining within the stern walls of this stuffy  
shrine. I thanked him last night for his hard work at not saving my  
life. He has to feel some pity for a converted heretic whose piety  
now surpasses those of her peers. The clearly secluded training area  
this building offers ensures that no one will know about the training.  
He WILL say yes. There is no fault in my approach.  
  
The boy remained unreadable as no nerve twitched within his entirety let alone the face, which the miko was studying frenetically—any signal would do for her at this time. He remembered the silence in the passageway down to the room, clearly a hint that any transactions that occurred on the premises would remain secret. The sweet girl of the past week suddenly made sense. He had been duped. To think such a rebel would be so easily cured of rugged habits was much too naïve. He'd never been so easily trusting of someone's actions.  
  
She still hasn't given up on the self-sufficiency thing. She expects  
me to understand the discretion she has and her ability to act  
obediently so long as I teach her. What kind of deal is this? I'm  
not here to teach her. I knew I should never have taken the job.  
Still no word of Kurei. Well, I guess there's no other way then.  
  
A tug. The hilt slid from the delicate hand. Raiha sandwiched the blade, his two palms pressing against the tapering steel—surprisingly light but not bending under his applied strength. The weapon dropped to the ground, a crisp clang of fine welded metal cut through the darkness. Specks of the orange lantern light scattered everywhere in the unexpected exchange and finally found rest upon the maiden's face, taunting her for its removal from her possession. The curl of the blade smirked up at her in mockery.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" The blue hair brushed beyond her and toward the stairs he had descended.  
  
Silly girl. What did she think she was doing asking him, of all  
people, to teach her? She really didn't understand a thing.  
  
The simply clad apprentice stooped down and picked up the blade. Cradling it in the folds of her plain robe, the determination of a second ago lay lost as if dissipated into the ground by the fall of the sword. Anger.  
  
The nerve! Just attacking me like that. What right did he have in  
disarming her? It wasn't like she really would have wounded him.  
Didn't he have any tact? And what did he mean what I want? Would I  
ask him for something I didn't want? Males sure have ways of pointing  
their excuses to women. As if I didn't want to be trained by him.  
Who else am I supposed to get instruction from? Recca won't do it in  
case Sakoshita-sempai finds out. This is bullshit.  
  
Fuuko proceeded around the circle of lamps, extinguishing each only to add its flame to her own infuriation. But slowly darkness invaded the maiden's heart. Her eyes grew dim and with the dying of every light, the disappointment that the previous event had sparked increased in weight. She followed the sound of retreating footsteps with her eyes. It had been so strategically planned. Where did the fault in her tactic lie?  
  
Did I ask him inappropriately? He doesn't expect me to wait for him  
to protect me, right? Though he didn't give me a direct answer. I  
hate that about men! They never tell you precisely what they mean.  
That's it! I won't let him get away so easily. Heh. "Is that what  
you really want?"  
  
The fair stubbornness flew up the steps toward the bright sunlight and flowing ponds. The day once again enraged Fuuko with its optimism. Where had the idiot gone? Unsurprisingly he had abandoned her with nothing but a question mark of a response. If she really had executed the plan as perfectly as it seemed, why had it not warranted the desired response? And, really, for someone so unaccustomed to the grounds, where did he find such damnably accessible places of seclusion?  
  
Fuuko's eyes darted around the perimeters of the garden as her neck swerved left and right, allowing her to peer behind all possible hiding spots. She conducted a very thorough examination of the area in front of her. Certainly not even an ant had gone unnoticed to the pricked up senses of this spitfire. But then again, that was merely in front of her.  
  
Behind that steaming mop of violet hair, two sapphires peered out from the side of a willow tree. Of course having only a few minutes ahead of his acquaintance, the only sanctuary he spotted was this grandmother willow with her far-dangling limbs. The ninja congratulated himself on escaping notice. He loved how the usually keen maiden dumbed her logic in flurries of frustration. Checking only in front of her...how hilarious. She really had a knack for entertainment. Why she had stuck to this miko stuff really dumbfounded him. Wait! But was it not just this morning that Fuuko seemed so near the true rank of miko? Yes. Something certainly had changed in the bodyguard's mind. She seems rather mischievous in all actions...never doing what is expected. Yet, maybe he had been misled by the immense joy of finding her not nearly deceased last week that he believed every bit of her false sincerity. Of course, her playing so cutely the naïve repentant black sheep of the shrine struck no strings within his heart. What a silly idea. He would just have to be wary of all her actions hereafter. She was, after all, as easy to read as an exposed letter.  
  
But why the training? Certainly she did not want him, of all people, to become her pedant, confidant, advisor. Though that may be overstepping the boundary between sensei and husband. The fact of the matter was that this request, though well staged, lacked in...something. If he were to be her protector then wouldn't his training her imply a sense of insufficiency on his part? Clearly the maiden meant no offense on his marvelous skills; even so, he resolved to stand with his original decision. No training would commence between him and that oh so conniving girl. Smiling triumphantly about his decision Raiha congratulated his ability to so easily decipher the right path for this situation. He readied himself mentally for the immense violence he expected from the raging maiden once he declared the verdict. That done he only needed to find the girl himself.  
  
"Muahahahaha....have you taken to the willow as you weep the regret of your decision?"  
  
An all too triumphant Fuuko, upon spotting her prey, guffawed down over the blue haired boy. Although he crouched to only half his normal height, the normally immeasurable pride the girl had in her achievements, now trapped within the dense foliage of the not quite weeping willow, elevated exponentially to create a magnifying effect on the stature of the triumphant rascal as she beamed down upon her adversary.  
  
"That's alright. I'm willing to forgive your hasty abandonment and will gladly become your fated disciple who will launch you into fame. What do you say?"  
  
The smirk poured into his dilated pupils until all he could recall was ivory. Was this to mean that she would make a meal of him if he refused?  
  
Go on, Raiha. You know that this is a ridiculous notion. Just say it and get it over with.  
  
Raiha maintained his fixation on the glistening white teeth. Excluding the girl's ill temperament the mouth itself, with plump rose- colored lips, really was a marvel. Well-formed they seemed most amiable. The girl just had to be full of contradictions.  
  
The smooth, usually quick to smile, lips opened to form a room for words. They moved but to no music. The girl bent as if her eyes would make out the sounds for her.  
  
What was he saying? Did the lips appear to say yes? A tug. The  
words, they're repelling me. Does rejection feel so bitter, the taste  
so repulsive that I am pushed away? My robe is acting on its own,  
overpowering my body.  
  
Her head turned...by a hand? A fragile looking girl stared up into the mint irises.  
  
"Teeth..." burst out of the ninja's lips. He reddened and awaited the maid's reaction.  
  
She broke her gaze and looked down. Raiha awaited the shift of facial features that would unfold Fuuko's exploding rage. Her face shifted toward the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ganko-chan. What did you need? You want to go see some orchids?"  
  
The girl blushed with delight at the suggestion. An entire afternoon looking at the beautiful Japanese orchids in the garden? Certainly she was not worthy of so much attention from Fuu-onesan. The flush passed with the rustling of the grass, though. Realizing that she was still met with refreshing mint, Ganko broke her rude gaze up at her superior and intentionally launched her eyes into the dirt mud in which the willow thrived.  
  
"Actually, Neon-san sent me with orders that onesan and Raiha-sama meet her in the conference room."  
  
With a smooth pat on head of the irresistibly cute doll, Fuuko regained some of her usual poise that had completely disintegrated whence she'd spotted the blue hair circa archaic willow tree.  
  
"Let's go Raiha. What are you still standing here for?"  
  
Raiha hastily tumbled out of the willow tree, letting a sigh escape from his mouth.  
  
It's a good thing she didn't hear me. I think I've endured enough  
bodily torture from her since coming here. Suspicious that Neon would  
summon us to her considering Fuuko hasn't done anything deviating from  
excellent recently. I wonder what's in store. I really don't  
understand Fuuko sometimes. She has so much tenderness for her peers  
but so much hate for everyone else. I wonder if she should become a  
babysitter rather than miko.  
  
Raiha smiled as he beheld the older miko entertaining the younger one. He slackened his pace in order to admire from afar, not disturbing the two at play. For the first time since his arrival at the shrine, Fuuko looked purely happy. No secret thoughts danced on her face. Instead, the frail girl tagging along truly resembled a regular girl being guided by her older sister. The laughter emanating from the two melted the asceticism of the shrine, transforming it into more of a home.  
  
Perhaps its not protection Fuuko needs so much as companionship.  
  
The miko marched triumphantly ahead, blond girl in tote. As she bounced along, giving Ganko a thrillingly rough piggyback ride, she became suddenly aware that the annoying bastard now gloating in his time to be smug had once again dodged the question. She glanced back toward the ninja. He cheerily met her gaze. That triumphant smugness embittered the maiden, almost ruining the joy she was receiving from the excited gasps and giggles of little Ganko atop her back. The fates must hate her.  
  
----------  
  
The musk of old incense and crackled parchment documents permeated the space that was the meeting room. For Fuuko, this was more of a second home than her room had been since she had come to the shrine. Whether for discipline or holiday, Fuuko could always be relied on to visit the room daily. Now she graced the head of the shrine once again, indulging the mandates of the magistrates, if any there were.  
  
And as usual Neon studied one of her many disciples with much reserve. One could never quite tell what record played in this leader's mind.  
  
"Fuuko-chan..." although a sisterly way to address her underling, the word rather sliced the dust in the air than soften the cruelty that dripped within the room. "As you know from your many years' residence in the shrine, spring has approached and preparations are being made for the spring festival. This year, since you are perhaps the apprentice miko most familiar with the activities, I prefer that you volunteer services in supply amassment. Do you agree?"  
  
"So basically, you want me to buy everything for the festival?"  
  
"If that is what you think preparations entail, then that is what is preferred."  
  
Flame consumed the green in Fuuko's eyes. Neon always acted so superior just because of her status as head miko. She never said anything directly. As if Fuuko had a choice in the matter. This was a demand that she take charge of the festival's preparations.  
  
Raiha felt the heat of Fuuko's anger for Neon and everyone else. Being the closest living organism to the woman on fire, Raiha experienced the molten lava of this volcano rush over him. Then, something unexpected.  
  
The girl smiled. "Of course I would love to mount this event. I have great memories of the old booths as I was a mere child. But, I must insist that Raiha-sama be allowed to help me with it. I know that the shrine shies from unnecessary heterosexual interaction, but really, I mean, after living in such close quarters with him, he's not really a man, more of a sister. And since he has to protect me, I'm sure he'd be bored if he didn't have equal responsibility in the project. Plus, what better memory to take away than experiencing one's first spring festival by taking part in the project from its roots?" Smile.  
  
Idiot! Any unprecedented smile of the maid's always results in more  
mischief.  
  
Sweat congregated underneath the layers of his robe as Raiha felt an immense chill stand his hair on end. His face lost its expression as he searched for a plan of escape. He felt everyone's eyes studying him, this vagabond who had magically found a place in the shrine. Most of all, Raiha felt the pressure of Fuuko's enlivened eyes bore into his being. She was telling him that this was only the beginning of her revenge, the hell he would experience unless he agreed to train her.  
  
"I appreciate Fuuko-chan's consideration, but as a ninja, I'm more accustomed to observation and would be bothersome if I attempted something I have never done before. Surely this is unnecessary."  
  
Don't think you can escape that easily. Neon-sama never refuses an  
opportunity to have another person do work. She'll surely make you  
help out. Feeling nervous yet, Rai-san. Muahahaha.  
  
Fuuko pressed harder. "He's always like this." Rub of the back. "It's alright, Rai-san, you don't have to be so polite. He was just telling me how excited he was about the festival being so near and all—but it's still over a month off. Clearly he's been looking forward to it, impatiently calling it so near when there is so much time before it. Please allow him to work. He's just bashful."  
  
No, you will not win this one. Neon-san doesn't even like Fuuko.  
Must work my charm. Must get out of this doom. Cannot  
decorate...cannot work on festival preparations.  
  
"Neon-san...this girl is merely delir...."  
  
"Actually, he will be." Raiha's jaw hit the floor. "Since he is staying for essentially free board, the shrine would like compensation in the form of work toward the festival. Plus, it would be a good experience to remember us by."  
  
Fuuko hid her frown and basked in triumph. As if the situation weren't bad enough, now the insanely sanguine idiot of a ninja would play gopher with her. But at least he was no longer smirking. The corners of her lips curled up in spurts as she masked her delight in Raiha's misery.  
  
He had no idea that such coaxing of Miss Fuuko would end with his own commitment to the matter. Of course he had been excited that, as her guard, he would finally leave the stuffy shrine and see the sights of the town. But to help plan a party of sorts, that was better left to the jesters of this queen's court, namely the apprentice miko. As far as he knew, the only things needed at a party were some good jokes and equally good food.  
  
----------  
  
Recca stood at the bridge, looking for any sign of his hime-san. She certainly was late. He didn't understand her weird behavior today. Running off to do groceries by herself and only shooing him away once he had caught up to her. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her. She was hardly ever late. In fact, late for her was being on time. Still, Recca looked at the setting sun and hoped that Yanagi would appear before darkness set in.  
  
Then, he heard a scuffle. Just two hundred meters down from where he was he thought he saw a shadow quiver. Something was definitely down there. But he told himself to keep cool. Just because Yanagi had stood him up did not mean that something bad had happened to her. Jeez, since when had he gotten so self-centered anyway?  
  
"Recca-kun's waiting for me..."  
  
Had he heard correctly? Although distant, the voice had most definitely called his name. He ran his fingers crudely through his breeze- tousled hair. Keep your cool. What kind of drama would it be if a boy waiting to meet up with his girlfriend was really only two hundred meters away from her. And at this same time the said girlfriend was being abducted by a hentai old fart? But what if he really wasn't an old fart? What if it was a street punk disguised as a lost old man, who stopped a young, innocent girl for directions? And as she stopped he pulled out a knife, holding it to her throat while he led her away to dark oblivion. Her body would turn up violated and bruised one month later.  
  
"Yosh!" Recca abandoned his position at the bridge. Old fart or not, no man would lay a breath on his hime. At a record-breaking dash toward the aforementioned corner, Recca futilely pushed back the sleeves of his robe and readied himself for what unsightly encounter he was about to intrude upon.  
  
As he was about to round the corner, he heard the sweet whisperings of none other than Hime-san.  
  
"...shouldn't be here. If Recca finds out he'll be really mad. He's not very logical when..."  
  
A deep, wicked voice cut her off. "You're so cute when you're nervous. Don't worry about me. Hiro can take care of himself."  
  
Yanagi downcast her eyes. Shame filled her face as she knew she shouldn't have hid this from Recca. It was just that sometimes her was so rash. She feared that he wouldn't let her come. But she needed to know. It was for the good of both of them.  
  
"Well, as long as it's not too long of a meeting."  
  
What?! Have I heard right? My beautiful Hime-san just....  
  
Recca stalled behind the street corner to observe more. Lighted by the moon and dim glow of lights within nearby houses any observer would assume the couple he beheld was secret lovers on a nighttime rendezvous. The girl, blushing nervously, kept meandering eyes about her surroundings. The boy, with his self-assured smirk, fixated on the girl's beautiful features. The two almost looked in love.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well," the scheming bastard leaned closer to someone else's property. He could smell the light scent of roses radiating off the young girl. As he perfectly glided toward her, never losing the attention of her eyes, Kurei felt that his masterpiece was coming together perfectly. "I just wanted to say that I know you have a great boyfriend. And as friends, we should try to look out for each other. I hope I'm not being too impolite but I fear there is someone close to you who may be putting a rift between you and that spiky-haired boy who follows you around."  
  
"Recca-kun?"  
  
Yanagi doubted anything would be coming between them aside from her father. But that was nothing more than ordinary. She smiled. This was nothing to fear. Yet, when she'd received the note secretly tacked to her window frame last night, slumber had fled her. A muffled giggle escaped the girl's mouth.  
  
"I'm sure I can handle whatever you are suggesting. My father has never been able to put much distance between me and Recca-kun. Thank you for your concern, though." She turned to leave, a smile pasted on her face. All her worries for nothing. Now she could return to Recca and explain her odd behavior.  
  
Kurei tensed. The plan wasn't going as he had hoped. Sensing the girl turn away from him, Kurei caught her by the waist.  
  
"Well, you see...I noticed that your friend...uh...Recca seems to be rather interested in other girls...He's not always with you is he? Doesn't he wander off sometimes? I saw him around the shrine a few times."  
  
Yanagi paused. Fuuko couldn't be anything more to Recca. After all, they'd grown up together. It'd be like incest. Then again...she had grown up with Recca, too.  
  
But it's different. Recca-kun and I are different. He would never go  
for Fuuko. Besides, this guy doesn't even know Fuuko. If he really  
knew what Fuuko and Recca acted like, he wouldn't be thinking that at  
all.  
  
"I know you mean well, but you are mistaken. It may seem like Recca-kun gets friendly with Fuuko-chan, but they're like brother and sister. Really, I thank you for your concern, but I cannot believe what you claim."  
  
Recca beamed proudly at his princess. She really did understand him. He had never felt so grateful for her presence as he did now. He watched as Kurei's smugness melted away into a masked anger. He would have to work harder at this plan.  
  
What's with this guy? Just because someone's loyal to her boyfriend  
doesn't mean that he should get pissed. Really!  
  
Just then he realized his said girlfriend was coming his way. Thinking better of her discovering his eavesdropping, Recca dashed away from his stakeout and back to his post on the bridge. He couldn't wait more than ever to see Yanagi. The grace with which she handled the situation really made her his Hime-san.  
  
----------  
  
Dust cleared the way for the two figures. As Fuuko attempted a muffled cough the stubborn haze in front of her accentuated the absolute lack of artistic inspiration she had for decorating. The last time she ever took charge of a project was when she attempted to decorate her measly piece of wall space in the apprentice miko's common room, which conveniently served as a bedroom. Enraged by her organizational ineptitude the wall came away with one of its rice paper panels in tatters. Still, having allowed twelve years between that unfortunate failure and the present, Fuuko prayed that she would at least execute the festival with a distinguishable display of effort.  
  
"This is the storage room. Basically all the useless stuff the shrine has accumulated over its centuries on earth are here. Unfortunately for us, that makes finding last year's materials even more difficult."  
  
The maiden restrained the coughs that gathered in her throat like the whirls of dust flying around her. It seemed that this mountain of junk contained everything but what she was looking for. As she moved things around, the room became so filled with dust that it seemed she was swimming in it.  
  
Fuuko no baka. If only I had resisted this task. I doubt it would  
have worked, but I didn't even fight. This bodyguard will be the end  
of me.  
  
Raiha tried his best to keep up. Clearly not as familiar with this junk storeroom as the miko, the boy meandered along. Slowly examining the items deemed worthless by the girl and thus tossed in his path. But it seemed...there certainly couldn't be a reason why everything seemed launched at his head.  
  
Why is he following so closely? Yeah...don't think it's a mistake. I  
hope you get knocked out cold and then I can bury you in this dust  
mound. Not being able to work on the festival because I'm too busy  
mourning the loss of your great companionship seems reason enough.  
Baka!  
  
The more Fuuko thought about Raiha's indecipherable answer the angrier her hands became. Soon, things were flying at a record pace. Dust flew everywhere and a blur of blue emerged behind Fuuko as the ninja worked hastily at dodging the various projectiles aimed his way.  
  
As expected she's resorting to violence again. I really don't  
understand where her violent streak comes from. She must have had the  
violence of a demon if the shrine's serene atmosphere has only reduced  
her violence into rage. Perhaps if I talk to her...  
  
"Fuu-chan....are you mad?"  
  
A vein snapped in Fuuko's mind. Mad? Had she heard correctly? The boy was certainly more oblivious than she thought. Of course she had reason to be mad. After all, it was his fault that she was stuck in this place. And now all her prissy apprentice miko behavior had resulted in this heinous assignment. Even so, the idiot ninja had the boldness to ask if she was mad?  
  
I'll show him mad. I can't believe I'm stuck with this prime moron,  
of all people my uncle could have sent to me.  
  
"Fuu..."  
  
Burning emerald shot into Raiha's body. For the first time in this afternoon Fuuko was looking straight into him. The rage emanating from her body told his ninja instincts that something was definitely amiss. He actually found himself backing up on the girl...a first for him, ever. No one could make him feel so inferior.  
  
"Let's think about this. Why would I be mad? I mean, I think it's perfectly normal for a guy to just brush off questions. Really, considering how concerned the said guy is in butting his nose into everyone else's business and finding an easy psychoanalytical answer to all problems, I find it not frustrating in the least that this said ninja can just dodge people's questions in order to avoid confrontation. Or is he that scared of upsetting a girl? Is it against his code of chivalry?" Fuuko swept aside the debris impeding her path toward the retreating boy. "But don't worry. I'm not mad at all. What would make you think that dodging a serious question and always acting like a silly little boy would make anyone angry? FUUKO does not get MAD at such ANNOYING people."  
  
For once Raiha felt a chill come across from the maiden. Her usual frantics just made him amused. But he sensed this time he may really have touched something that mattered. Her eyes held truthfulness to them, as if telling him that he'd really betrayed her. Any bond between the two at that moment seemed severed for eternity. But before Raiha could respond...  
  
Fuuko's hand swooped at a rickety, three and a half legged chair in her way. As it flew through the air with enough velocity to create a whirlwind in the room, a heavy crash was heard as the chair barreled into a wall of junk. There was a resonating as the stacked materials vibrated on impact. Both figures appeared startled and their movement paused as they listened to the sound. The humming turned to a rumble, the rumbling to a pound, the pounding to an unbearable roar.  
  
In a moment of conflicting instincts, Fuuko shielded her ears from the unbearable sound. Both pairs of eyes gazed up at the mountain as it began to tumble, inverting itself to the floor. Raiha, in accordance with his own instincts, tackled the girl, who was still marveling at the crumbling heap. The sound of whipping wind shot past the pair as they lay suspended in the air before the inevitable thud to the ground.  
  
The force with which the ninja had projected himself into her returned Fuuko to the present. She'd panicked and frozen. Why had she not dodged herself? It was very unlike her. As she glanced forward into the tumbling mound, she could feel the speed of the air as it fled from underneath the falling objects. Then, without precedence, a great weight fell upon her and all went black.  
  
"Umph."  
  
Two bodies lay breathless as a lone stream of light penetrated into the dome. Fuuko stared at Raiha, who likewise looked down at her. In the tight space allotted by the wood board that created their ceiling, the two lay almost sandwiched together. Fuuko could feel the warmth of the ninja's breath on her cheek. He'd very possibly saved her life. For a moment Fuuko felt a tide of appreciation for the boy...that is, until she felt cold air brush between her thighs.  
  
As the ninja adjusted his arms, putting more distance between the two bodies, the rustle of fabric brushing the inside of Fuuko's leg brought further clarity to the situation. Fuuko inched away out of discomfort, which motion knocked her legs against the side of Raiha's body, making the said ninja equally aware of the situation. Raiha hastily backed up, knocking his head against the ceiling but failed to lodge himself free from the maiden. Had there been ample light to banish the darkness, two faces of crimson would have met the other's embarrassed eyes upon realization that there simply was not enough space for the pair to escape from their compromising entanglement.  
  
Fuuko listened to the soft breathing from above her as she felt her chest collapse and expand at an equally steady rate. As if by a silent understanding Fuuko began using her arms to search for any weak spots in the enclosure. Likewise, with his arms supporting his body weight, Raiha began pressing the enclosure with the stretching of his legs. Unable to budge any of the indiscernible objects around them, both pairs of eyes looked toward the speck of light peeping down over Fuuko's head. With her arms reaching toward the opening, Fuuko diligently pushed away the debris from the outside. She could feel Raiha's face as she brushed it with her sleeve. The prickly ends of his hair tingled alongside her exposed arms. Fuuko let out a giggle, cut short by her own flood of bashfulness. She paused, and both bodies waited.  
  
This is no time to be getting embarrassed. We only have a few minutes  
before we run out of air. Just pretend he's not there. It's just you  
and the hole. Nothing else.  
  
Movement resumed. Raiha could distinguish the quick gesturing of the arms around him as they scattered the stream of light. He found himself breathing in the fresh air as Fuuko cleared the space in front of him. Air clean, scented slightly of freshly picked lilacs. He realized, that was her smell. A smell of eternal violet. Subtle but ever present.  
  
Then, the arms were grasping frantically, clawing at anything they could touch. In a moment Raiha's reverie shattered as he realized what had happened. As he greedily basked in the fresh air, the maiden a considerable foot beneath him, had none left. Raiha continued what the girl could not. He pushed and heaved first with one arm then the other then both as he destroyed the deathly enclosure. Finding a hole large enough for escape, he pushed the girl, dizzily cooperating with his movements, and then himself out of the cramped space.  
  
The girl lay coughing as the first breaths of fresh air flooded her lungs. Raiha smiled in gratitude upon realizing she had not fainted. It seemed that one consistence that the girl brought to his life was adventure. As the two met eyes, blue on green, the nervous blush from before resurfaced. But refusing to allow nerves ruin the situation, Raiha let out a laugh. The girl followed. Lying on the heap of odds and ends, the two celebrated their good fortune. But happiness is fleeting.  
  
"Train me?"  
  
The short phrase cut Raiha's breath, and the laughter stopped. The girl's eyes, still smiling, awaited a response.  
  
"No."  
  
Becoming less amicable, the eyes shot directly at the ninja.  
  
"Why not? You don't want to train a woman? Am I not good enough to be your disciple? I don't understand you."  
  
Apologetically Raiha inched closer to the miko.  
  
"Fuu-chan, it's not what you want."  
  
"Would I be asking you if I didn't want it? I know what I'm doing. I can handle it. I want to."  
  
The maiden's eyes were searching his for a reason. An honesty unlike anything he had experienced nibbled at Raiha. His hand settled on something soft. He looked down and saw a tattered old doll—a charm resembling a cat. Silently, he handed it to Fuuko.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because you remind me of a cat. I can't train you."  
  
As the girl stared thoroughly confused at the feline figurine pressed into her palm, the ninja cut the conversation premature as he began sorting through the pile of rubble from the collapse. Fuuko simply did not understand.  
  
----------  
  
a/n: So sorry it's been a millennium since my last update. But school happens. I've been working on this chapter for a while but it really wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to. Nevertheless, I have settled in a way and thus posted it as is. Seeing as it is summer, I hope to cover good ground on this fic. For those who are wondering, I was working on the outline, and the fic is definitely turning out longer than anticipated. I realized that I had a lot more loose ends and unanswered questions if I left it in the original plan. According to my predictions the fic should end around chapter 16 or 17. Thanks for bearing with me, and your feedback is always appreciated. 


End file.
